


The battle Of Soufflé

by orphan_account



Series: Bunker Antics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Castiel is a cute pilot, Dean Cooks, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is sassy, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sambriel, Supernatural - Freeform, War, bunker drabbles, dean is a great cook, great Cook dean, monopoly, sam watches Gabriel's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More bunker antics, this time Destiel is here!!!!</p><p>Dean is very protective of his cooking, and it turns into a literal war for soufflés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The battle Of Soufflé

\--

"I still have another question about this moni-poley"

Sam sighed, wiping crumbs from a snack he'd had off his face. "Monopoly cas-"

"Yes. If the tiny people are so small, why do they need such large sized currency?"

"It's for us to see Cas, not the small figures."

Castiel pursed his lips. "That makes sense I guess."

Sam smiled warmly "Ok holy tax accountant, your turn."

"Sam, for the last time, I may be the banker, but I'm not your financial advisor."

"Oh sure you are! 'Park lane. Sam that is a great investment.'  
'Samuel, I suggest you to try and attempt to land on free parking, although my racecar character would be very wealthy, your tiny dog seems to need it more'."  
Barking loudly, sam kicked his feet up dramatically over his chest in glee, meanwhile Castiel squinted at the long haired man for teasing him. 

They both tuned when the heard a loud clatter of metal from across the giant room.

"Where the fuck is Gabriel‽"

Dean shoved the oak door out from the kitchen and stormed into the dining room where Sam and Castiel were playing monopoly intensely.  
Sam looked over at his red, fuming brother, if sam said he hadn't seen steam pouring out of his older brothers ears he'd be lying. 

Castiel turned and widened his large blue eyes at his 'righteous man'. "I'm sorry Dean, I have not seen my older brother anywhere. What did he do this time?"

Dean grit his teeth and sighed. "He ate the soufflés I had been baking all friggin day! I just know it was him!"

Sam blushed and shifted his but uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes searched around the room trying not to catch Dean's eye and he kept his lips pursed. Dean wasn't going to like it when he found out... Sam looked down at his feet but something caught his eye. Some chocolate sauce had stained his jumper. Nervously, sam crossed his arms over his chest trying to hide the evidence.thanfully for sam, Castiel distracted Dean.

"Dean. you do realise Gabriel can just make many more right?"

"Cas it's different! I worked hard on these..."

Dean lowered his eyes like a kicked puppy. Sam knew Dean took his cooking very seriously. It was his art form, much like hunting, it was not something to be joked about around Dean. 

Sam didn't mean it, but he whistled slightly, and then that caught Dean's immediate attention, which made sam regret this actions immediately.

Stomping quickly and swiftly over to his younger brother, Dean reefed onto his large blue hoodie, pulling Sam's large body up to his very dark eyes. "What. in. the. actual. fuck. Is on your shirt‽"

"Ugh- If I said gabriel was experimenting with chocolate, would that soften the blow to the head I'm about to get?"

"Dude, that's disgusting. And hell no it won't."  
Castiel looked from brother to brother, having absolutely no clue what to do. Castiel knew this was a silly thing for Dean to be punching his brother for, but he also didn't want the older hunter to be mad at him as well. So when Dean pulled his fist back, and sam shut his eyes tight and winced, trying to tug away, Castiel placed his head onto the table and hid his vision. 

Only did he look up again and almost everything in bunker had changed. Dean was still holding onto something, but he threw it immediately away in frustration when he found a small plushie of a moose wrapped tightly around his fist. 

The bunker looked like a war torn battle ground, from the trenches to the barbed wire. The whole place looked like something out of a 1950's movie. "What the hell?-"

"Sorry Dean-o, can't let you ruin my humans sexy face now can I? And you know what it means when you threaten my Sammoose while I'm around..."

Dean grimaced and shouted into the air at Gabriel's cynical voice. Castiel realised he had a large, green metal helmet on with camouflage painted around it. He was also wearing a pair of pilot goggles and a soldiers attire. It wasn't the most comfortable thing for his vessel, but as he looked over at Dean, he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his mouth. 

"Wait Gabe? You gonna shoot me?"

Dean looked very smart. His hair combed back and covered in army greens. A sergeant. He had what looked like a machine gun strapped around his back, and then Castiel realised he himself had a handgun strapped to his pants, a couple of grenades in his pocket, and a shotgun was resting on the old, decaying table he was sitting in front of. 

"This means war kiddo!"

Gabriel shouted, and Dean heard Sam's loud snort of laughter, followed by a cheer of determination. 

Castiel sprung into action though, confused as to why all of this was happening, and why they were trying to kill eachother, but went into battle mode none the less. "Dean, we've gotta find cover!"  
Dean was standing around, obviously not hearing Castiel. So the angel vaulted himself across the table, and interlocked his fingers with Dean's. "Let's go! Dean!"

Castiel shouted over what he assumed was a grenade, and the sound of an invisible plane flew overhead. Castiel dragged Dean to the opposite side of no mans land, away from their brothers, and they dived for the closest trench. 

"What the hell is happening? Why are they trying to kill us?"

Dean huffed, grabbing for the gun on his back, pulling it over his head. He pulled out the magazine with knowledge and memory. "Those aren't real bullets- those are-"

\--

"Got any more bullets Sammy dearest?"

Sam hurried to the selection of 'NERF' guns that hung delicately on a fancy rack that sam was sure was once part of the dining table. "Here you go Gabe" 

"Thanks honey. Go throw some 'party bombs' over to the left flank."  
As Sam jogged over to the left side of the debris filled wall, he heard gabriel mutter "hehe flank. Sounds dirty."  
And sam rolled his large sunflower eyes, and stared at Gabriel's ass, watching it carefully through the dark green pants that surrounded it.  
Sam stopped dead and blushed when he heard Gabriel again "speaking of dirty, stop staring at my butt Samalamb. I'm supposed to do that to you."

Eventually getting back into the game, sam grabbed a grenade from the rows of them which were strapped to his chest. With what sam was sure was Velcro. Pulling the pin, then pegging it into the air with his strong arm, and covering his ears to wait for a giant explosion. 

When none came after a few seconds, and peeked over to no mans land. When suddenly, it went off. But not the smoke, shrapnel and fire that sam expected, it was full of glitter, paint and it made a tingling sound as the glitter fell which reminded sam of a loud wind-chime. It splattered a rainbow colour all over the middle of the room, forcing sam to laugh and Dean to peek out from behind the other side curiously.

"Good one kiddo!"

Gabriel grinned wildly as he shot Dean with a foam bullet square in the eyes.

\--

"Shit!" 

Dean had seen Gabriel finally, just after he was blinded by the bullet that got stuck in his quint for recovery. The archangel had chocolate sauce all over his face. Dean was positive he had smushed it onto his nose just to rub it in for Dean. 

"Dean are you alright?"

Castiel rushed to Dean's side, after confirming what the grenades did, he was thankful it wasn't something even more creative like an explosion of kittens or an actual explosive. Castiel rested his gentle hand onto Dean's, trying to catch his eye. "Of course I am Cas, but I have a plan"

Dean whispered cheekily into Castiel's ear, wnd with an intent stare, the angel nodded seriosuly. When his hunter was done, the turned and grabbed all of the weaponry they could both physically carry, and Velcro sticking all they could to their bodies. "Are you sure this is going to work Dean?"

Cas sounded unsure, but placed a nerf magazine into his mouth anyway as he reached for more bullets. "Not really, but won't it be fun to try?"  
As they went to reach for the chair stairway up to no-mans-land, Dean noticed the barb wire was made of liquorice. Dean pulled a piece off and placed it into his mouth quickly. "I'll admit. Gabriel has style."

\--

"Hey Sammich. Come ere' I have an idea!"

Sam quickly ran back to Gabriel who was still firing crazily in the air, grinning like an idiot. "How about... We go attack em in their home base?"

Sam scrunched up his nose. "But Gabriel- isn't that cheating?"

Gabriel laughed loudly at what he must've assumed was Sam's joke. "Yes. Yes it is. Why do you ask?"

Sam pouted his lip thoughtfully then shrugged. Fine, but this damn liquorice better go, it's making me queasy. 

Gabriel nodded and grabbed onto Sam's hand as he helped Gabriel down from the birds nest. 

Carefully, the pair, still holding each-others hands traveled down and through many small valleys, that Sam knew Gabriel had created for them as an advantage. Sam knew Gabriel couldn't refrain from cheating, so he just went along with it. Who knows? It might be fun. 

But when Gabriel stopped dead, sam knew something was wrong. He followed Gabriel's view up to two men dressed in army clothing, holding what looked like 50 odd glitter encasing explosives. "We saw your cheating tunnels and we thought 'hey! That's a good place to ambush the pair who were trying to cheat"

Castiel smiled at his own sarcastic comment and Gabriel tried to puff out his chest to seem more threatening "hey! You were cheating too!"

Dean smirked and chuckled a little. "Yeah well you drew the short straw. These grenades are about to go off, cya later boys!"

Dean and Castiel collectively dumped a heap of the small bombs over the both of them, and before some had even hit the ground, they were absolutely drenched in sparkles and paint. 

The bunker quickly reverted back to normal after a few flickers, and Sam and Gabriel were left grumpy and frustrated in what was the most hilarious scene ever. Dean and Castiel seemed to think so too, and they were both howling with laughter all over the floor, which was spotless of all the mess beforehand, besides a couple of splatters of shimmering paint. 

After Dean and stopped his chortles and snorts, he stood up and scooted his shoe at the paint on the otherwise spotless floor. "Why won't it come off magically?"

Sam huffed and pulled a strand out of his eyes. "Gabriel was so sure we were going to win, he made sure the glitter could only come off the infected surface after a month of staining the spot."  
Sam sighed. "No archangel powers allowed."

At this, Dean fell to the floor again. "Sucked-- in for eating my- soufflé!"

"Cmon Sammy, let's go have a shower."

Castiel was still grinning as he helped Dean up. The pair stormed off to go have sparkly shower sex. "Bye Edward! Bye Bella!"

Dean promised to call them that for the rest of the month.

\--


End file.
